


you belong to me

by poetictragedy



Series: thirty prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Light Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek overhears a conversation between Isaac, Scott, and Stiles that has him thinking his beta (and boyfriend) is going to abandon him for someone else's pack. So he decides to show Isaac who the real Alpha is and show him exactly who he belongs to -- who he'll <em>always</em> belong to.</p><hr/><p>Derek growls and narrows his eyes at Isaac. “Do you know who you belong to, Isaac?”</p><p>“Belong to?” Isaac blinks and furrows his brow. </p><p>“You belong to me,” Derek answers and growls, pressing the teenager back against the door, the rims of his irises glowing red. “Not to Scott, not to Stiles, but to <em>me</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: accusation.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find.
> 
> (Also, the title has _nothing_ to do with Taylor Swift. I'm just incredibly non-creative this morning and decided to slap any random old title onto this and, well, this was the only one I could think of.)

It’s pouring down rain when Derek pulls into the school parking lot and he swings into a spot closest to the building. He turns the radio off and listens to the water hitting the roof, watches as raindrops roll down he windshield, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. 

After a few minutes, Derek listens for Isaac and catches the tail end of a conversation his beta is having with someone else. It doesn’t take him long to figure out who Isaac is talking to and he growls, listening to his beta say he’ll think about joining them.

 _“Them”_  being, of course, Scott and Stiles.

Derek sees red for the next couple of minutes and his anger doesn’t go away until Isaac climbs into the car, his clothes soaked and hair sticking to his forehead. He’s laughing, breath coming out in a puff, and turns to look at Derek, his cheeks flushed from the cold rain.

With his beta so close to him, Derek calms down and leans over the middle console, pressing a kiss to the teenager’s lips. He tastes like rainwater and mint mojito gum, something he must have gotten from Stiles. The combination makes Derek growl low in his throat, nipping at Isaac’s lower lip before pulling back.

“Making out with me in the parking lot,” Isaac mumbles and laughs, his gum popping loudly as he chews on it for a second. “That’s a new one.”

Snorting, Derek rolls his eyes and puts the car in reverse. “It was  _one_  kiss,” he corrects, backing out of the parking spot before shifting into drive.

“Right, yeah.” From the corner of his eye, Derek can see that Isaac is grinning and he shakes his head, driving across the parking lot, the windshield wipers swishing back and forth. He pulls out onto the road and listens to Isaac’s heartbeat, combined with the other noises: the engine, the rain, and the sound of the gum popping as the beta chews it.

The ride home is quiet and Derek looks over at Isaac occasionally, catching the teenager watching him, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink before turning away. He smiles and turns back to the road, driving to their apartment building before going into the parking garage, swinging into the first space he sees.

After parking, Derek shuts the car off and takes the keys out of ignition before climbing out of the Camaro, shutting the door behind him. He shoves his hands into his pockets and walks around, joining Isaac once he’s out of the car.

“How was practice?” Derek asks, clenching his jaw when he remembers the conversation he overheard. He tries not to think about what it could mean and he doesn’t think about Isaac leaving him to join Scott’s pack. 

Except he does, and he can’t help it. Derek knows that things wouldn’t be so bad if Isaac were just his beta and not his boyfriend but since they bridged the gap between pack members to something more, Derek has been more paranoid than before.

Isaac is speaking and Derek pulls himself back into reality just in time to catch what he’s saying.

” — tackled Scott in the mud,” Isaac says and laughs. “Coach yelled at Jackson for a good five minutes about tackling someone on your own team and we all laughed. Which only made him even angrier.”

They walk into the building and over to the elevator, Derek humming the entire way, flinching when he feels Isaac’s hand on his own. He didn’t mean to do it and he turns to look at his beta, throat closing when he sees the look on Isaac’s face.

“Sorry, I’m just…” Derek trails off and shrugs his shoulders, grabbing Isaac’s hand before squeezing it. The elevator doors open and the Alpha steps inside, watching Isaac follow him. He pushes the fourth button and leans back against the elevator wall, listening to Isaac’s heartbeat. 

Neither of them say a word the whole way up and Derek pushes off the wall, his hands shaking in his jacket pockets. He walks down to their apartment and grabs the keys, unlocking the door before pushing it open, leaving it like that for Isaac.

When his beta comes inside, Derek waits until the door is shut and Isaac has peeled his wet hoodie off before coming forward. His eyes flash red and he’s got his lips peeled back, showing his fangs. Being rough with Isaac has never been an option but Derek can’t sit back while his beta moves onto another pack. 

“Whoa,” Isaac says, his eyes going wide and his heart pounding wildly behind his rib cage. “What’s  _wrong_  with you, Derek?”

Derek growls and narrows his eyes at Isaac. “Do you know who you belong to, Isaac?”

“Belong to?” Isaac blinks and furrows his brow. 

“You belong to me,” Derek answers and growls, pressing the teenager back against the door, the rims of his irises glowing red. “Not to Scott, not to Stiles, but to  _me_.”

There’s a skip in Isaac’s heartbeat and Derek knows that he’s terrified but there’s something else, too, underneath the smell of fear. It takes him a moment to realize that it’s lust and Isaac’s arousal, his wolf growling deep inside of him when he finally smells it.

Another growl escapes and Derek wraps his hands around Isaac’s hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise, and he leans in to kiss the beta’s neck, biting at it. He pulls back after a moment and calms himself down, listening to Isaac’s ragged breathing, coupled with the pounding of his heart.

“Bedroom.” Derek points down the hall and growls, “ _Now._ ”

Isaac lets out a noise that Derek can only describe as a squeak and shuffles toward the hall, making his way to the bedroom they share. His whole body is shaking by the time Derek comes in and he jumps when the door slams shut behind the Alpha, gulping.

“Why are you doing this?” 

Derek comes up behind Isaac and grabs the hem of his shirt. “Because I need to show you who  _your_ _Alpha_  is and who you  _really_ belong to,” he whispers, pulling Isaac’s shirt up and off when the beta lifts his arms. 

The teenager’s skin is cold from the rain and Derek presses a kiss to his shoulder to show Isaac that he’s not going to hurt him. That’s the  _last_  thing Derek wants and he would hate himself if anything ever happened to Isaac and he was the cause. He’s just going to show Isaac that he belongs with him, that’s all, and he’s going to do it the only way he knows how.

“I already  _know_   who my Alpha is,” Isaac whispers, his voice shaking from the cold and from Derek’s hands moving along his skin. “Why are you doing this now?”

“Because I heard your conversation with Scott and Stiles earlier.”

A whimper escapes Isaac’s throat and he leans back against Derek. “And what does that have to do with this?”

“It,” Derek starts, turning his head to bite down on Isaac’s neck hard enough to make it bleed, “has  _everything_  to do with this. You said you were going to join them, Isaac, and I need to show you belong to me — not them.”

When he has a feeling Isaac is about to say something to the contrary, Derek lifts a hand and wraps it around his beta’s throat, applying a small amount of pressure. He can still breathe, of course, but Derek knows it’s hard for him to talk, which is what he wants.

Derek moves his other hand down and undoes Isaac’s jeans. “Don’t say a word,” he growls, brushing his thumb along the beta’s pulse, kissing his shoulder gently, biting it. He can feel blood against his fingertips and he can feel the bite on the teen’s neck healing, growling because he  _wants_  to mark Isaac; wants to show everyone he’s claimed.

Sighing heavily, Derek pulls his hand away from Isaac’s throat and pushes him toward the bed, tugging his jeans down. He instructs the beta to step out of the denim and his shoes, watching as he does. Once that’s done, Derek bends Isaac over the end of the bed and places one hand between his shoulders, slipping the other down his spine.

“You’re  _my_   beta,” he whispers, the words coming out as more of a growl than anything, and slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Isaac’s boxers, pushing them down his ass. “Do you understand that?”

“Yes,” Isaac answers breathlessly.

“Yes  _what_?”

Isaac swallows and writhes, feeling Derek’s fingers on his ass. “Yes,  _Alpha_ ,” he corrects.

A content hum rises from Derek’s throat and he nods, letting Isaac’s boxers fall around his ankles. He moves his hand along the beta’s ass and rubs it slowly before pulling his hand back. Without a word or a warning, Derek smacks his palm down against Isaac’s ass and holds him down against the mattress when he jerks.

When Isaac stops moving, Derek brings his hand up again and smacks the other cheek, watching the skin redden as the other goes back to normal. He bites his lip and rubs the irritated skin, making Isaac feel the pain for a moment before pulling his hand away.

“I make the rules,” Derek starts as he undoes his jeans, toeing out of his boots before kicking them away and shoving his pants down. He steps out of the denim and takes his jacket off, throwing it onto the floor a second before taking his shirt off, tossing it away as well. “And you can’t leave, Isaac. Know why?”

Isaac shakes his head and whimpers, shoulders shaking.

Derek smiles and comes forward, covering Isaac’s back with his body. “Because I’m the Alpha and I  _made you_. You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me, Isaac, and do you think Scott can protect you the way I can?”

“No,” comes the answer, Isaac’s voice squeaking.

“That’s right, pup, he  _can’t_  protect you. Know why he can’t? Because he’s not an Alpha — he’s not even a  _beta_ , Isaac. He’s just a lonely omega, looking for others to join his sad, pathetic little pack.”

A strangled moan comes from Isaac’s throat and he writhes underneath his Alpha. “Derek…”

“What, pup?”

“I’m not leaving you,” he answers quietly, his heart pounding but, otherwise, staying steady. Isaac is telling the truth and Derek smirks, nodding as he presses his covered cock against Isaac’s ass.

When he feels Isaac move back against him, Derek bites the nape of his neck. “Good boy,” he whispers and pulls away, despite the whines of protest coming from his beta, and pushes his boxer briefs down, stepping out of them quickly. 

Derek settles onto his knees behind Isaac and spreads his beta’s legs, slipping both hands along the backs of his thighs. When he gets to Isaac’s ass, Derek spreads his cheeks and leans in to lick at his entrance, flicking the tip of his tongue against the teen’s rim. He smirks, hearing a whimper come from Isaac’s throat, and continues to lick at him, pressing his tongue into the teen’s hole a little.

“D-Derek!” Isaac cries out, pressing his face against the mattress. He moans loudly when Derek smacks his ass again and drags his tongue in a circle around his entrance. “Oh, fuck, Der — _Alpha_.”

A shudder passes through Derek when he hears Isaac call him that and he presses the flat of his tongue against the beta’s entrance. He licks up and along the crease before going down, the tip of his tongue brushing along Isaac’s perineum. When Derek pulls back, he runs a fingertip over his beta’s entrance and slips it in slowly, running a hand down Isaac’s thigh, soothing him.

“I know,” he whispers and continues to stroke the teen’s thigh. “It’ll feel better in a minute, I promise.” Derek pushes the whole length of his finger into Isaac and lets him adjust — which only takes a few seconds — before moving in and out. 

Isaac moans and pushes back, his hands gripping the bed sheets. “Please, fuck, I want more.”

“Greedy little pup,” Derek murmurs and laughs, pulling his finger out before moving to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and grabs a bottle of lube, pouring some onto his fingers before pressing two against Isaac again. “Tell me who you belong to, Isaac.”

Nothing.

“ _Isaac_ ,” the Alpha growls.

A loud, drawn out moan leaves Isaac’s mouth and he eventually says, “You.”

“No, that’s not the right answer.” Derek presses his fingers in all the way and gives Isaac’s ass a sharp smack. “Try again.”

“I belong to — to Derek Hale,” Isaac answers, his voice low and rough.

Derek growls, pleased with the answer, and starts to scissor his fingers, stretching Isaac slowly. “Good boy. My beautiful pup,” he whispers and leans over, peppering the teen’s lower back with kisses.

When Derek separates his fingers, Isaac growls and lets out a quiet howl, the noise becoming muffled against the mattress. He grips the sheets tightly and pushes back against his Alpha, silently begging for more. 

Two fingers soon become three and Derek is pumping them in and out of Isaac at a quick pace, brushing his fingertips along the teen’s prostate a few times. He likes the reaction he gets from that — the body-jerking and the loud moans, Isaac panting his name — and moves his free hand to his cock, giving it a languid stroke.

“Ready for my cock?” Derek asks, dragging his fingers out of Isaac just to hear him whimper and moan loudly. “Or do you want to come with my fingers inside of you like this?” As he says that, Derek slams his fingers into Isaac and growls at the gasp that pulls from the teen’s throat.

It takes Isaac a moment to find his voice and when he does, the words that come out are a broken whisper: “I want your cock.”

“You want your Alpha to fuck you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Isaac begs, whimpering and gasping. “Derek, please, show me — show me who I belong to, please. M’all yours, Alpha, I promise.”

Derek shudders at the answer and pulls his fingers out of Isaac before helping him up and onto the bed. He settles onto his knees behind his beta and slicks his cock, stroking lube over his shaft before pressing the head against Isaac’s entrance. 

Without a word, Derek slips the head of his cock into Isaac and grits his teeth at how tight his beta is, despite being fucked regularly and from the prep the Alpha had just done. He likes it, though, and slips the entire length of his cock into the teenager, pressing his hips against Isaac’s ass.

“Fuck,” Derek moans, moving a hand along Isaac’s back, leaving the other wrapped around his hip. “You feel so good, Isaac.”

Isaac arches his back and lets his head fall between his shoulders, hands fisted in the sheets. “You — _ah, fuck_  — feel good, t-too,” he answers, moaning as Derek pulls out of him just to slam back in. “ _Fuck_!”

A grin spreads across Derek’s face as he rocks his hips against his beta, rotating them slowly before pulling out. He leaves just the head of his cock in Isaac, moving both hands to either of his cheeks, spreading them so he can watch his length disappear.

Derek bottoms out again and Isaac nearly screams, “Alpha!”

“Yeah?” Derek asks, breathless.

“Fuck me — fuck me harder,” Isaac replies, growling as he pushes back against Derek. 

Shuddering and letting out a moan, Derek starts to thrust into Isaac harder, their skin slapping together, the loud noise filling the air. He leans over the teen’s body and presses kisses to his shoulder, biting down every now and then. When Isaac’s muscles clench around him and he moans Derek’s name loudly, he thrusts into him sharply, changing the angle of his hips.

And then Derek thinks about Isaac leaving. He thinks about what things would be like if Scott managed to convince  _his beta_  to join another pack. His mind jumps from thought to thought and, somehow, Derek ends up on the image of Scott and Isaac in the position they’re in. The anger flares again and Derek bites the nape of Isaac’s neck roughly.

“Ow! Oh,  _oh god_ , Derek…” Isaac moans, babbling quietly as he pushes back against Derek, his head resting back against his Alpha’s.

“Would you fuck him, Isaac?” Derek growls, pausing to take in a sharp breath before adding, “If you joined Scott’s pack and he became your Alpha, would you?”

Isaac’s breath hitches and he swallows. “I’d  _beg him_  to fuck me,” he answers and groans, rotating his hips slowly, “and I’d call him Alpha while he fucked me into the mattress. I bet he’s better at it than you.”

When he hears that, Derek slams into Isaac harder and bites him again, drawing blood. It pours down the beta’s skin, dark red contrasting so beautifully against the pale flesh, and he laps at the bite.

“Bet Scott’s big — bigger than you,” Isaac continues, his voice cracking slightly and a few moans escaping in between words. “And I bet he knows how to fuck like an Alpha  _should_.”

“ _Isaac_ ,” Derek warns, thrusting into him harder. There’s a coil of heat in his stomach and it tightens at Isaac’s words, signaling his approaching orgasm but he staves it off. He wants to hear what Isaac has to say and doesn’t want to come until he’s finished.

Laughing brokenly, Isaac turns his head and looks at Derek over his shoulder, licking his lips. “He’d pin me to the bed,” he starts and gasps, feeling Derek’s hand in his hair, “and slam his cock into me. Hips slapping against my ass, hands pushing me against the bed, dominating me like a good Alpha.”

That has Derek’s body trembling and he’s somewhere between shifting and not, toeing the line between the two halves of himself. He gives Isaac’s hair a hard tug and keeps slamming into him, getting a hand around the teen’s cock to stroke him quickly.

“Talk.” The demand comes out as a growl, more wolf than human, and Derek scratches Isaac’s scalp lightly, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“You — you want me to talk about Scott fucking me? Me calling him Alpha and praising him, worshiping his cock?” Isaac manages, crying out the second Derek starts jerking his cock quickly, thumbing across the head before stroking down. He writhes under the Alpha and pants, moving one of his hands back to grab Derek’s hip, his nails sinking into the older man’s flesh.

Derek continues to growl and thrust quickly, his hand matching the movements of his hips. He’s sweating and his head is dizzy, eyes clenched shut as he gets closer to coming. 

Panting, Isaac pushes himself back against Derek and says, “I’d tell him that he was better than you. Com — compare you two with his cock in me, filling me up like you never could.”

“Fuck.” Derek grips Isaac’s hair tightly and drops his hand away from the beta’s cock, pressing it to the mattress. He thrusts into the teen a few more times before stilling, coming with a loud grunt. Anger courses through him and he moves his hand from Isaac’s hair to his throat, gripping it tightly. 

Underneath the Alpha, Isaac writhes and moves one of his own hands to his cock, stroking himself as he feels Derek move against him slowly. He strokes himself and moans as much as he can, holding himself up on a shaky arm. 

Derek’s cock is gone in the blink of an eye and Isaac whines, the noise tapering off into a loud, guttural moan when he feels the Alpha’s fingers inside of him. He fucks back against Derek’s hand and strokes himself quickly, body thrumming with pleasure as his orgasm hits.

“Alpha!” Isaac cries out and moans, whimpering as he comes, his entire body shaking. He says Derek’s name like a prayer and collapses against the mattress, not caring that he’s laying in his own come.

Neither of them speak while Derek cleans himself up and Isaac’s half asleep when the Alpha comes back with a wet cloth. He jerks when he fees the fabric against his skin and blushes when Derek tells him it’s okay.

When Isaac is cleaned up, Derek tosses the towel away and lays on the bed beside his beta, wrapping both arms around him. Isaac turns over in his arms so they’re facing one another and nuzzles the crook of Derek’s neck, sighing contentedly.

A few minutes pass and Isaac mumbles, “I’m yours — always.”

“I know,” Derek replies with a soft sigh, running his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “And I know you’re not going anywhere because you know where you belong.”


End file.
